Boredom's Wager
by Mika Lero
Summary: A bored Black often means bad things for anyone who happens to be within their sight.  Unfortunately for a young Severus Snape, this particular Black happens to be Bellatrix.  A collaborative work written for a 2004 fic exchange.


A cat-like set of dark, smoky eyes roamed the crowded human sprawl of green and silver. It was the eve of the final Quidditch Match and as per the usual, Slytherin had made it into the final two. While not at all unexpected, the Slytherin students nonetheless took advantage of this chance to celebrate. Bellatrix Black, Pureblood heiress extraordinaire was bored with the entire mess. There were only so many times one's House could pilfer copious amounts of liquor, smash themselves silly, all over an equally silly game. Not that the matter of House Pride was silly; hardly. But with a sigh, Bellatrix rested her cheek on her hand and gazed about listlessly musing. At least someone could try to be original once in a while. She'd been here seven long years, and nothing ever changed. She lounged along the entire length of one of the many couches and chairs littering the Common Room, half tempted to simply go upstairs and sleep. Bugger the whole thing.

So drab. So dull. It really was pathetic. Glancing over to her right, she looked almost pleadingly to Rodolphus. But it seemed he and Malfoy were engrossed in a discussion of Quidditch strategy. Quidditch, quidditch, quid-bloody-fucking-itch.

A naive first year plopped down on the cushions by her feet, and was promptly rewarded with a sharp kick to the ribs. The raven-haired vixen laughed aloud as the little boy yelped and fell to the floor crying and holding his sides. In the noise and bustle of the gathering, his weeping went largely unnoticed. It was a not-so-secret pleasure of Bellatrix's: making boys younger, and sometimes older than her, cry like babies.

Those same catty eyes didn't miss sight of the one person there besides her who wasn't drunk off their tit. He stood out for his ability to stand erect without falling over. Bellatrix just rolled her eyes. Severus Snape was a relatively unassuming character within his own House, aside from his infamous obsession with books, and rather entertaining rivalry with the obnoxiously visible and loud Gryffindor quartet. She simply wrote him off. Another boring face in a sea of boring faces.

Giving a tired sigh, Bellatrix looked over again at her current beau, and if her parents had any say, eventual husband in Rodolphus Lestrange. He and Malfoy were still lost in their own little world, both of them now oggling her baby sister as if there were no other woman whose bust and legs screamed sex like hers. She huffed indignantly to herself. She was damned proud of her appearance, and more than one lucky lad in the room had gotten a taste of her. Bellatrix did, however, have an unspoken reputation as a very, very picky chooser, and thus far every boy so fortunate could be easily identified for weeks after by the stupid grin seemingly hexed onto their face.

Severus was half-tempted to just write off going to sleep, or getting any work done during this ruckus, and just go back to the library for the night. It was quieter there, and more relaxing.

The scrawny fourteen year-old scanned the room to see what everyone was up to. Perhaps he could make an escape up to the dormitories. Malfoy was drooling over Narcissa Black, as was Lestrange. Nothing new. He shrugged a bit, and started to make his way through the crowd, towards the steps that led to the boys' dorm. He had his bag slung over his shoulder, and he clutched the strap of it a bit more tightly.

He just wanted to get to his room. Not at all a very social person, he was snarky, and did tend to keep to himself. Big crowds like this always made him anxious. Gryffindors weren't the only ones who made his life miserable, although they did so on a more regular basis. which was why he was trying to get to his dorm and avoid being noticed. Not hard.

Bellatrix's eyes followed him for lack of anything more interesting to watch.

Then almost out of the blue, the most devilish grin came over her face, and made her look almost like a cheshire cat who'd just caught the biggest, fattest canary in miles. Taking her time, as a true lady should never appear too eager, she swung her long, shapely legs around and lifted herself off the couch and onto her feet. Sauntering over to Rodolphus, taking the time to blow a few kisses and winks along the way, she laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Rodolphus may not have been the most sober individual at the moment, but he wasn't as near piss drunk as Lucius, and so was able to take his leave without him, or his buxom blonde companion noticing.

Bella dragged him over to one of the few unoccupied corners of the room and proceeded to speak in a hushed voice, that smirk still on her face. Rodolphus laughed aloud and wished her luck.

"I think the fumes have gone to your head, luv. Fat chance short of using Imperius with that one."

Bellatrix's face turned cross.

"Look. Are you going to help me or not? Worst case scenario, we end up having another miserably drab and boring few hours in our lives. If it works, you get a good show. Are you in?"

He tapped his chin a while and thought. Finally with a short, harsh laugh he threw up his hands. "Why the bleedin' hell not? I'll wager you on it even."

Bella smiled and gave him a kiss. "Good. Now you go first up the stairs when I'm done getting ready, will you?"

Bellatrix was never one to pass up a challenge. Running her tongue over full lips, she smirked and mulled over exactly how to go about the one that had been set before her. It certainly would be work, but the queen of Slytherin House had great faith in her own abilities. She hurried upstairs to her dormitory. Shedding her cloak and sweater, she undid her hair, unbuttoned the top few buttons, and dabbed her neck with lilac oil.

She was certainly pulling out the stops, and would likely need the employ of all of them to keep from failing.

Almost bouncing down the stairs, Bellatrix was almost drunkenly giddy with excitement. This was going to be _fun_.

Severus had managed to sneak his way up to the 4th year dormitories without incident - something he was quite grateful for. The rooms were still rather empty, and as a result, were filled with blessed silence. Putting his bag on his bed, he took off and folded his cloak and sweater, placing them neatly on his trunk.

Kicking off his shoes, he sat down cross-legged to continue research on an essay they'd just been assigned for Defense Against the Dark Arts. His head shot up when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Please don't let it be one of mine…_ he thought glumly. The last thing he was in the mood for was one of his dorm-mates coming in piss-drunk and passing out on the floor. It was a rather large distraction. It was not his evening however. Rodolphus was a Thespian at heart, and had quite the flaire for melodrama. And so with a semi-exaggerated drunken swagger, he stumbled into the room, pretending to pay the younger boy no mind at all. Falling down on a bed on the other side of the room, he did exactly as Severus was likely to expect him to do; he "passed out", and seemed all but dead to the world.

Severus of course, was not amused. "Idiot." he growled, returning rather huffily to his work.

Bellatrix waited out in the hall for a few minutes, grinning like mad, and rubbing her hands together like some world-dominating villain. Of course, a lady must remember her control. Pushing back the feeling of greedy anticipation, Bellatrix smoothed out her hair, and took off her outer robes, folding them over her arm, and unbuttoning the first three buttons on her shirt. Finishing her preparations with a mask of indifference, she pushed open the door which Rodolphus had conveniently left cracked open.

Her hips had the trademark feminine swing to them, and traces of her lilac perfume wafted through the room. Much like Rodolphus, Bellatrix pretended not to notice the bookish 4th year. Scoffing in mock disgust at the sight of his display, she dropped the robes she carried at the foot of the bed, and proceeded to lift his legs up and arrange him properly before drawing the curtains. Her back to Severus, she appeared to cast a Silencing Charm.

Severus had looked up from his book when Bellatrix had walked in. She wasn't supposed to be up here. In fact, no girls were supposed to be up in the boys dormitory. Uneasiness went through him and for a moment he wondered if he should say anything. He hadn't even noticed Bellatrix walk up and now he was confronted with her at her most... well...

"What are you doing here?"

Bellatrix turned around and leaned against the bedpost, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side. For a couple moments, long enough to make him feel uncomfortable, she just looked at him, as if he were something amusing at a museum, or zoo.

"Wanted to make sure this buffoon…" she tossed her head over her shoulder in Rodolphus' direction. "...didn't break his neck on the way up."

Severus buried his face back into his work, muttering. "Why didn't you make sure he got to his own dormitory? There's going to be other drunken sods needing that bed soon enough."

Bellatrix gave Severus a sympathetic smile tainted with the edge of condescension. Slipping off her school-issued loafers, she just shrugged at the younger boy's words and lifted up each foot in turn, flexing her ankles up and down. After a while she soft-toed over to the side of Severus' bed and sat, peaking over his shoulder, as if genuinely interested in the book he was reading.

"Interesting?"

"Depends."

He swallowed, eyes following to watch her sit. He tried to turn back to his book. He needed to finish this essay, but it was very hard with Bellatrix right beside him, smelling of lilacs.

She tried not to show the tiny smirk creeping over her lips. Still watching over his shoulder, she only feigned interest in the boring, mind-numbing pages and pages of drivel before her. There were a lot of little, subtle things she did. Things people wouldn't normally think of as... well… seductive. A slow flick of black hair over her shoulder, lightly brushing her fingertips over the skin of her throat and back of her neck, and even so far as a heavy, pitiful sigh most students gave when faced with an abhorred subject.

He looked up at her, trying to scowl a bit. He really didn't want to be bothered right now.

"You know, now that Rodolphus is sleeping, you could always go back down to the party. I'm sure that would be much more interesting than watching him sleep and me read."

Bellatrix sighed heavily. "You've been to one drunken celebration, you've been to them all. It becomes dreadfully boring after all. Besides..."

She smirked and leaned over until her lips were just beside Severus' right ear. She whispered with a less than innocent tone.

"I had a far more entertaining idea in mind anyway..."

Severus kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye. At one point, he followed the trail her fingers made with an intensity usually reserved for his Potions work. It put a kind of knot in his stomach, but being this close to Bellatrix, universally regarded as one of the most attractive women at Hogwarts, was having certain effects.

From his hidden perch, Rudolphus had sat up and started watching through a small break in the curtains. He smiled. She had the boy's interest, he could tell as much.

Well played, old girl.

Severus' eyes widened. "What?" he whispered, repressing the urge to shift away. That would have been submissive, and it would have damaged his standing in the house, not that anyone was around. Still. His breathing was starting to hitch in his chest, and there was a strange feeling just behind his navel.

Rudolphus shifted forward to get a better view. He could see the look on Snape's face and grinned. Bella's shirt was pulled, exposing a stretch of her pale skin. He sighed quietly and chewed on his bottom lip.

Severus... well, yelped wasn't quite the right word for it. A slight noise of distress did escape him though, and he backed up on the bed, looking up at Bellatrix.

"Stupid, drunk tart. I'm not interested in you."

Bellatrix frowned in mock-injury. Giving Severus a pouty look, she edged her curvy bottom onto the edge of his bed, thin, sculpted fingers splayed out on the cover as her arm supported her body weight. Oh but she wasn't drunk. Really, there wasn't a drop of alcohol on her breath. All the better. She plied her trade best when sober.

"Oh come now Severus... do you think so little of me?"

Leaning towards him, she placed her other hand forward and drew one knee up on the bed, in a cat-like predatory stance. A little glint in her eye she smirked again. "Besides, I never asked your opinion on the matter."

Bella leaned over Severus, an imposing figure when she wanted to be, and slowly began straddling his lap. Her voice was a sultry whisper into his left ear, as she lightly bit into the skin just below it, leaving a bit of a mark in the pale flesh.

Severus backed up until his back met the headboard. There was nowhere else to go. He looked at her, his eyes wide. He inhaled sharply and shuddered beneath the older Slytherin. His pants were starting to get tight, and it was painfully obvious with her pressing against him, straddling him. As her mouth worked on the skin of his neck, he found it much harder to support his head. It lolled backward, exposing even more of his sallow skin, a breathy moan escaping his mouth. He did not, however, make a move to touch her.

"Get off of me."

Bellatrix was bigger than him, and probably stronger than him. His wand was in his schoolbag, which unfortunately was on the floor. After this night, he'd probably carry it with him everywhere.

Did Bella comply? No. Was she going to give up her prey that easily? Hardly.

She could tell he was a proud little creature. Too proud to admit the very likely situation of his own inexperience. But Bellatrix was also banking on that same pride keeping him from shoving her off, and running to the Head of House, or some other authority figure to get her to stop. Another low, almost mocking laugh. Better play on the pride then.

"Aw... what's this?" she whispered tauntingly. "Is poor Severus a virgin?"

She could feel the slowly growing pressure in his groin, and that giddy, almost intoxicated feeling began to bubble up in her belly. This was her favorite game, and too often it came too easy. He was being noticeably more... reluctant to reciprocate than any of his predecessors. She nibbled and licked down his neck and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. The going was slow, and not by accident either.

This wouldn't be any fun if he didn't have a chance to actively resist her along the way.

Panting, he looked at her. "What's your game, Black?" he hissed.

Rudolphus smiled. Good boy, he thought. Very good.

"Severus... You wound me dear boy." she said with a mock expression of personal insult on her face. But the tell-tale smirk on her lips would tell anyone she was dodging the question. Bellatrix slid back down the length of his body, and laid her long, slender hands on his thighs, running her fingertips up and down, always stopping short of that increasingly apparent source of discomfort for him.

"Must it always be a game?"

His breathing was becoming more shallow and erratic. "Yes," he murmured. "There's always some kind of game, isn't there? Some... ohhhhh..." She had touched the back of his knee, and for some reason, he found it highly erotic. "...always a game," he forced out, looking back down at her. "You always play a game..."

Those black eyes glittered with an indiscernible intent that was likely not to be in the best of Severus' interests. It went with the territory, being able to read body language. And at the moment, Severus was proving to be as open and readable as the text left lying on the far side of the bed. A naughty smirk as one hand brushed brazenly over the bulge in his pants, while the other saw fit to continue to rub and tickle the back of one knee.

"Why not play along then? It'd be fun..."

Severus moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. His hands closed convulsively over bunched comforters. It was too much, and try as he might he was only barely holding onto his resolve. "No..." he breathed. Bellatrix... giggled. His last ditch attempts at resisting her, while admirable, were quite amusing. She pulled his shirt out from his pants, and started to undo his belt and buttons. She was going to make him beg for her before she was done, even if it killed her.

"Say yes..."

Tugging on the bottom few buttons of his shirt, she slipped both hands in, and ran them across the bare skin of his lower belly.

"You won't regret it..."

The skin twitched beneath her hands, and his last reserve shattered. He pulled his head forward, his mirror-black eyes glittering. "Yes."

"Bugger," Rudolphus whispered from where he hid. _Oh well…_ he thought. _At least I'll be entertained by this._ He settled himself to watch, grinning.

A triumphant expression of glee flitted across her features. She hadn't earned a reputation as the Sex Goddess of Slytherin House for nothing after all. Moving her hands down, she pulled the seam of his pants open just enough for her slender digits to find what she was looking for. Freeing Severus' quickly hardening flesh, Bellatrix smirked again. Not the most impressive she'd ever seen, but far from disappointing. He was still a boy after all.

She liked this part. Not so much for her own gratification, but simply because when a woman had a man's cock in her mouth, she had the best kind of power over him. Flipping her black hair over her shoulder, she lowered her head to his lap and took his entire length into her mouth.

Severus gasped and shivered, managing not to thrust into her mouth. The gasp quickly turned into a deep, throaty moan that vibrated back to where Rudolphus perched. The older boy sighed, a hand trailing down to his own crotch. Ohhh she was good. She was very good.

Fingernails scratched lightly on the sides of Severus' belly; just enough to leave the barest of marks on his pale skin. Her head bobbed up and down very slowly, as she took her time to lick, and nip at every inch of skin his little virgin piece had to offer.

Was Bellatrix enjoying herself? Quite. Was she losing sight of her ultimate objective? Hardly.

Severus moaned again, his hands finally leaving the armrest to tangle in her hair. Rudolphus grinned. Oh, she wouldn't like that. Not at all. His own breathing was picking up, panting to see the exchange.

Her reaction was immediate. Teeth raking painfully across his sensitive member, Bellatrix jerked her head up, shaking off his hands, an undisguised look of fury flaring up in her expression. She wasn't done with him, but even that subtle gesture of control on Severus' part was enough to drive her mad it seemed. That look of rage was quickly pushed down. Couldn't frighten the poor boy too much. She still hadn't gotten what she wanted yet.

Severus quite near yelped in pain, almost curling up in a little ball. That bloody hurt! He looked up at her with an openly confused and almost frightened expression. Bellatrix just pouted. Letting her head go down briefly, she gave his cock a quick lick and a kiss before straddling over his hips once more.

She rocked her hips back and forth across him, smirking and biting the inside of her lip as a shiver of her own passed through her. She was not above arousal, as goddess-like as she pretended to be. But she held off from diving into it. She wanted to hear him beg after all.

Severus groaned, but did not move his hands again. He was a clever boy, after all. He wanted, oh yes, he wanted to thrust up into her, but he still had some pride - even if it was rapidly dwindling in the wake of the desire that was shooting through his entire body. His face contorted, but he only bit his lip, allowing no other sound to escape.

Bella leaned over him, sinking her teeth into his neck. There'd undoubtedly be a mark left for days to come. It was a... trademark of sorts. She always bit there, just below the ear and forward a bit... right where the jaw turned up to its joint. Another way her conquests would recognize one another. Some of the... sadder boys touted it almost as a badge of honor.

Whispering into his ear... another one of her 'quirks' came to light...

"You like that? You want me to keep going?"

Severus groaned as her teeth again grazed his skin. The breath on his ear tickled and caused him to shiver. He was panting now, almost writhing beneath her. "Yes... yeeesss..."

Sometimes the sounds of begging were more arousing to her than a boy's cock, although this boy's cock was plenty arousing. She wondered idly if she might try it again some time. Perhaps after giving him a chance to finish growing up. She shivered again and bit her lip, tightening the muscles in her body until she had control of herself again.

"Beg for it..." It was a whisper small, and it almost could have been missed, where she not right next to his ear. Even as she spoke, she lifted her hips enough to slide a hand between them and grab his heated erection, stroking its length up and down, teasing his tender balls now and then.

His eyes flew open at that, and for a brief moment, he entertained the notion of pushing her off the table and stalking out. Wanking in the shower was a perfectly acceptable pastime after all. But then she circled his balls with her finger, sending a spiral of sensation into his body.

"Please..." he whispered, closing his eyes again, giving up entirely. "God… _please_…" he choked out.

Not the best. But eventually even Bellatrix had to settle. Straightening her back she pushed the thin, damp fabric of her knickers aside and slid herself down on top of him. Even she had to moan, low and soft. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she began chewing on the flesh of her lip.

"Not bad for a little boy..." she moaned huskily as she began to move in a rhythm.

Severus moaned louder, feeling her encase him in a wet, tight heat he had never managed with just his right hand. He quickly found her rhythm and matched it, thrusting up into her as best he could manage. His hands didn't move, knowing it wouldn't be appreciated.

Rodulphus was breathing heavily now, his hand fisting around the erection prodding through his trousers. He bit his lip, closing off the moan threatening to reveal his presence. Bellatrix had only pretended to cast those charms after all.

That was a good boy. He wouldn't move without her direction to. It was quite often that Bellatrix was at her most sexually generous when her partners were at their meekest. And after that painful raking of his cock earlier, it was no wonder Severus was not about to risk it again. Groping around for his hands, she guided them to her legs and up her skirt. She bit back a long, deep moan as a particular thrust hit that one delectable spot within her.

Fucking hell, Rodolphus had better be enjoying the show.

Severus' hands took their cue and drifted around her hips, gently touching and exploring. Deciding to be a bit more daring, he let his thumb drift down to brush against her clit, though he watched her face to see if this would be rewarded or punished.

Her hips didn't stop, but their rhythm abruptly changed. Hard, sharp bucks replaced the deep, smooth undulations. A predatory glint in her eyes as she shivered, secretly delighted, even though she smacked his hands away. He wouldn't touch her there until she decided she wanted him to.

"The little virgin knows that spot? Hm... Do you read dirty magazines little boy? Do you watch dirty films? How'd you get to know so much about this?"

A husky laugh as she threw her head back and moaned again. A little generous perhaps, but Bellatrix always felt more evil and conniving in the end.

Severus groaned, unable to answer for a moment. "Boys... talk..." he managed, before subsiding into gasps and moans at her rougher movements.

Rodulphus couldn't tear his eyes away. Bella was at her most beautiful when she was taunting and deflowering at the same time, he thought. His pants were by now completely undone, and his fingers were circling his balls, then traveling up and down his length. A small trickle of blood had started from his lip, where he had nearly bit through to keep from making any noise to let the little boy know he was there.

Bellatrix's own breathing was beginning to come in shorter gasps. After a few more thrusts, she guided his hands again and let him touch her. Let him finger her sensitive bundle of nerves. Neither of them was going to last much longer at this rate.

"And you listen don't you? You like listening to them talk. Because you've wanted this, haven't you? Naughty, naughty little boy... Now you can talk with the big boys..."

Severus' thumb paused, his face contorting slightly. She was being so mean. He was almost starting to feel ill, but it all felt too good to pay that any mind. "I... ahhhhh..." He shuddered, and continued to circle the spot. He moaned, feeling a tiny well of sensation behind his abdomen and a slight constriction around his throat.

Rodulphus had his head back, listening. Oh, she was brilliant. His hand was stroking faster, almost in time with her movements.

He was clumsy at it, as was to be expected from a first-timer. This wasn't going to be the greatest orgasm she'd ever had - that had been Malfoy. And _that _was something neither Rodolphus, nor her sister knew about. But it would be nonetheless sufficient for their immediate purposes.

Harder, and faster. The thin boy underneath her would be sore the next day. But Bellatrix highly doubted that mattered to him at the moment, as she felt the tell-tale twitching of his body. Nudging his fingers out of the way, she took over, bringing herself to a climax. Her moan was long, low, and drawn out. Couldn't make too much noise when others "might" have been listening?

She tightened around him, he arched, feeling his own orgasm ricochet through his body. He inhaled deeply and made a strangled yelping sound, his mouth stretching to show just what kind of shout he would have made, if it hadn't been for the location. The contortion of his face pushed out a twin set of tears that he had been, at that point, holding back.

Rudolphus caught the glimmer of the water on the boy's cheek. Ohhh delicious, he thought, as his own cum spurted over his hand.

Bellatrix' body immediately began to relax, and her expression seemed like a fat cat with a warm bowl of milk. Climbing off of him, she pulled out her wand and cleaned herself up. Getting back onto the bed, she laid her hands on either side of Severus' head and bent down until they were almost nose to nose. With the tiniest flick of her tongue, she lapped up those two tears before standing again. Picking up her shoes, she slipped them on, flipped back a lock of her hair, and proceeded to walk out.

Severus' face contorted in shame and self-loathing. He rolled to his side and sat up. He sniffed before reaching down and cleaning himself up and pulling on his pants.

It was several minutes, and a few strangled noises of tears later when Rodolphus decided he'd had enough of listening to the boy's whimpering. When Severus had left for the bathroom, he rolled out of the bed and went out the door.

He caught up to Bellatrix in the hall outside where she was waiting, and put an arm around her waist. "I've never enjoyed losing so much, Bella dear."

Bellatrix laughed quietly and kissed his cheek.

"I love it when you lose too my love... now let's see about my payment..."


End file.
